Las NO divertidas historias de un felino en casa
by Hanna Vita
Summary: Superamos una guerra en la que estuvimos por mucho tiempo en bandos opuestos, superamos una postguerra, un noviazgo donde nadie en su sano juicio nos apoyaba, y cuando finalmente creímos encontrar esa paz y tranquilidad que anhelabamos, nos encontramos con un adversario más terco que nosotros, nuestra primer mascota.
1. Una nada breve introducción

**Las NO divertidas historias de un felino en casa**

Hace tanto…pero tanto tiempo, que no escribía nada aquí, que temo estar más oxidada que un muñeco de hojalata abandonado en medio del campo.

Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling (gracias, gracias, gracias por crearlos).

…..

**Capítulo 1**

**Una nada breve Introducción**

Si algún día tuviera que hacer una autobiografía mía, y alguien se atreviera a comprarla –asumo que más por morbo que por genuino interés en mi persona- no encontrarían nada realmente nuevo.

No creo que haya un solo mago en todo el país, y quizás en todo el continente, que no conozca las aventuras y desventuras del ex- millonario, ex-mortífago y ex-soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico según los Nº 57, 58, 59 y 63 de Corazón de Bruja. (En los números 60 al 62 mi condición de mortifago/ex-mortifago y casi fugitivo de la ley con todos los juicios y etc. No me benefició en la votación, tristemente, el estilo "Potter" fue lo que estuvo de moda. Oscuros meses para el mundo del estilo).

No dudo que se hayan filtrado, sobre todo gracias a toda la prensa seria inicialmente y luego a la increíblemente "estoy-en-todos-lados-ve-al-baño-y-me-entero" prensa rosa de Corazón de Bruja y de otras revistas del mismo estilo (aún creo que si sus investigadoras se dedicaran a perseguir futuros super magos tenebrosos y magos que mal usan la magia en lugar de apuestos, galantes y sexis chicos como yo, acabarían con el crimen mágico con aun más éxito y más rapidez que todo el ministerio junto), todos los detalles "confidenciales" del juicio que recayó sobre mi familia y sobre mi persona, la forma en que tuvimos que ceder "voluntaria y generosamente" una gran parte de nuestra ya no tan grandiosa fortuna para compensar los daños ocasionados por Lord Tenebroso, el auto exilio en que me vi envuelto cuando decidí entrar a la universidad mágica y no me miraba ni el troll de las mazmorras, y mis primeros y no exactamente cordiales encuentros verbales con la ahora heroína del reino mágico y a la que orgullosamente, y luego de muchos pero muchos meses (años) de convivencia casi pacífica, libros compartidos, cenas a deshora, y horas y horas de trabajo voluntario juntos (por Merlín! Yo! Draco Lucius Malfoy, alimente animales heridos, auxilie enfermos y visite ancianos, las cosas que hago por esta mujer!) después de todo eso y un par de cosas más, puedo llamarla MI NOVIA (y aquí agradezco a Merlín, a todos los profesores de Hogwarts y a toda persona que haya influido de forma directa o indirecta en la decisión de Hermione de estudiar Leyes Mágicas en lugar de ser Aurora, si hubiera sido al revés, quien sabe…ahora podría ser novia de...La comadreja!)

Como se podrán imaginar, con nuestros antecedentes de por medio, luego de nuestro primer y tranquilo café juntos luego de ser oficialmente novios, entre la prensa, sus amigos y mi familia, se armo un hibrido entre novela rosa con Drama estilo Shakespeare, que hacía lucir a Romeo y Julieta como un cuento para niños, con la diferencia que en lugar de ser dos enamorados dispuestos a suicidarse por amor, éramos dos enamorados dispuestos a matar a todo el mundo (si nunca has visto una leona enojada, no sabes lo que es estar al filo de la espada…una espada digna de un gladiador).

Superamos la guerra, peleamos en bandos opuestos (y aquí dejaré de justificar mis decisiones, creo que los motivos se conocen de sobra), superamos la postguerra, aprendimos a nos insultarnos, aprendimos a convivir dentro del mismo edificio sin llegar a los gritos, trabamos amistad, nos enamoramos, nos asustamos de esos "nuevos y mágicos sentimientos" que teníamos el uno por el otro y fingimos que no existían, me apoyo en los últimos juicios contra mi persona, la apoye cuando perdió a su mascota, leímos incontables libros juntos, creamos nuestra propia "biblioteca compartida", nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos seguir fingiendo que no sentíamos nada, comenzamos una relación, me apoyo cuando mi familia me exilio del todo al enterarse de nuestra relación, la apoye cuando recibió más de mil carta de "estás loca! Si estas bajo un hechizo hazme una señal" de sus amigos, las familias de sus amigos y prácticamente cualquier mago o bruja que alguna vez había visto o leído algo de su persona en algún medio de prensa, me detuvo cuando intente golpear a la "ya-no-le-puedo-llamar-comadreja" de su amigo por ofenderla por estar conmigo, le eche porras cuando intento golpear (con éxito) a Rita Skeeter (por segunda vez), la abrasé cuando se graduó como la mejor en su clase, me abrazo cuando me gradué de la mía, celebramos juntos su primer trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, tomamos la decisión de dar el gran paso de vivir juntos, vimos cientos de departamentos, mudamos nuestra biblioteca primero y luego la cosas extras que teníamos, y cada día desde que acepto ser mi novia me dedique en cuerpo y alma a verla sonreír, a besarla, a decirle lo hermosa que es y a dejarme mimar por ella.

Y fuimos felices, muy felices…

….hasta esa fatídica noche del 20 de septiembre, cuando, luego de una cena con vino, caminábamos rumbo a nuestro pequeño departamento y mi agudo sentido del oído entrenando durante años para el combate, detecto un movimiento extraño y de arrastre, y por ese instinto que siempre me ha metido en líos… decidí investigar y encontramos, a la más terrible de todas las bestias, al destructor de hogares, a una imitación de Voldemort reencarnado, en forma de una bola esponjosa de pelo de dudoso color por la cantidad de mugre que traía encima.

Solo le basto un simple "miau" y su mejor cara de "inocente mínimo" para remover en Hermione todos sus instinto de protección y compasión, y cuando ella lo tomo en sus brazos, le acaricio suavemente la cabeza y me dijo "mira Draco! Si tiene tus ojos" lo supe…esa bola de pelos ahora seria parte de mi familia y mi feliz feliz vida no volvería a ser la misma…

Que Merlín me ampare…


	2. y debajo de toda esa mugre

Disclaimer: Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling (gracias, gracias, gracias por crearlos).

…..

**Capítulo 2:**

**...y debajo de toda esa mugre…**

Debo admitir que todos estos años de convivencia con Hermione, me han sensibilizado ligeramente, no tanto como para convertirme en un alma caritativa pero digamos que ya no lanzo cruciatus antes el primer arrebato de ira.

Aun así, y aunque soy bueno disimulándolo si es necesario, el dedicar parte de mi tiempo a una criatura (más aún a una de una especie diferente a la mía) nunca ah sido mi fuerte.

Pero el de ella sí.

Nunca podre dejar de admirar como es capaz de proteger cual leona, garras y dientes incluidos, los derechos de todos aquellos a los que considera oprimidos, aun cuando eso signifique ir en contra de cientos de años de tradición mágica.

Es por eso, y por la paz y comodidad de mis futuras noches de sueño, que no fui capaz siquiera de proferir más de 3 palabras en contra de su ya arraigada idea de que la bola de pelos y mugre se iría a casa con nosotros.

Sabía de antemano que sería más fácil convencer a un Dementor que use túnicas rosa y en lugar de robar almas reparta sonrisas, que convencer a Hermione Jane Granger de su decisión de proteger a una criatura contra todo y todos…incluyendo a mi persona y a mi pereza natural en ese grupo.

Recuerdo vagamente escucharla rebuscar entre estantes, muebles y cajas, por toallas limpias, humedecerlas y quitarle con toda la delicadeza del mundo cada molécula de mugre de ese cuerpecito indefenso, preparar un brebaje de tal complejidad que podría ser incluido en los TIMO´s de pociones, para simular la leche materna de gata, y alimentarlo (a estas alturas ya descubrimos que la bola de pelos sin mugre era "El" y no "Ella") gota a gota.

Y aunque vi cada movimiento y escuche cada vez que explicaba el porqué de cada acción, el único recuerdo claro que tengo de esos momento es su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que iluminaria el calabozo más oscuro, esa sonrisa que irradia desde el alma.

El segundo recuerdo que tengo de ese momento, es cuando, ya exhausta de todo el trajín, decidió tomar una ducha y no encontró mejor lugar para dejar a la bola de pelos sin nombre que en mi regazo.

Fue un duelo, mirada contra mirada, Mafoys contra bola peluda sin nombre, debo admitir que Hermione tenía razón en algo, aun cuando no eran exactamente idénticos a los míos, el tono azul casi gris de los ojos de ese gato si podían recordar ligeramente al color de mis ojos.

En una rápida evaluación pude detectar que la algo esponjosa bola de pelos, una vez limpia, hasta parecía, agraciada, solo un poco, tenía el pelaje perfectamente blanco sin una sola mancha o marca en él, y una mirada profunda que podía absorberte, aun carecía de gracia y elegancia , pero no era mal material.

Y mientras mi mente intentaba aceptar la idea de que en mi hermosa y feliz vida en pareja, se nos unía un nuevo integrante, sentí algo cálido en mi pierna…

- Hermione, creo que no secaste bien al gato después de su baño.

- Eso es imposible Draco – la escuche decir aún desde la ducha- solo use toallas húmedas y me aseguré de que estuviera bien seco para que no coja moquillo.

- …..Hermione….Tu gato endemoniado acaba de orinarse en mi persona!

Como detesto a los gatos…


	3. El nuevo miembro de la familia

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ _Gracias! A todas las personas que me dejaron un mensajito, a las que colocaron la historia entre sus favoritas, a las que la están siguiendo y a las que solo están leyéndola casi por casualidad. Sus porras me ayudan muchísimo! Volver a escribir (no solo aquí, sino en general, volver a escribir cuentos en mi vida) me hace super feliz, y saber, que hay gente que los lee, me da ánimos para continuar haciéndolo. _

Disclaimer: Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling (gracias, gracias, gracias por crearlos).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**El nuevo miembro de la familia.**

Admito que luego del pequeño "accidente" del ahora nuevo innombrable de mi ya no tan pequeña familia, las cosas comenzaron a tranquilizarse, básicamente porque la pequeña bola de pelos tenía una innata habilidad para desaparecer y reaparecer en los lugares más inapropiados en los momentos más inoportunos.

Llegue a considerar la opción de conseguir una de esas jaulas para niños muggles y encerrarlo allí, al menos cada que yo deseara ir al baño, porque tenía una extraña afición por pararse afuera de la puerta y mirar concentradamente a la misma como si intentara utilizar algún hechizo especial que le permitiera ver que sucedía en su interior.

No importaba cuantas veces lo encerrara en la habitación, en la cocina, o en una caja, siempre encontraba la forma de salir de allí y volver a pararse en la puerta del baño, y lo peor de todo, es que solo lo hacía cuando yo iba al baño…

Esa mirada penetrante y fija que recibía cada que salía de la ducha o de despachar algunos "asuntos internos", me ponía cada vez más nervioso, casi presentía que estaba vigilando mis pasos y tratando de identificar el momento en que estuviera más vulnerable (como si de por si estar en el trono blanco con los pantalones y la ropa interior en los tobillos no fuera ya suficiente vulnerabilidad), para hacerme alguna travesura (o sacar sus instintos asesinos y lanzarme por el balcón).

Poco a poco fuimos retornando a nuestra rutina, desayunar, ir a trabajar, almorzar juntos, trabajo, cena, casa, etc. etc. Aunque ahora a nuestra realidad se había colado casi sin querer la aún sin nombre bola de pelos, que cada día se adueñaba de un poquito más de nuestro pequeño departamento, con su cama, su almohadón, sus juguetes, y todos los calcetines (míos la mayoría) que había mordido y estirado hasta dejarlos inservibles.

Llamarlo bola de pelos no era practico, no puedes llamarle la atención o tratar de educar a un ser que carece de un nombre y vive cada día con un apodo diferente, sin embargo y por más que lo intentamos, ningún nombre era de su agrado.

Hermione y yo comenzamos (como era de esperarse), con nombres de autores y personajes, tratamos con Hemingway, Shakespeare, Dante, nos saltamos a Árturo, Tristán, Sherlock, Homero, Romeo, Oliver y Nestor, nos pusimos mitológicos y comenzamos con Ragnarok, Fafnir y Scorpius (este último me lo guardo a futuro), y acabamos tratando de ponerle nombres más simples, como pelusa, tequila y misifus, pero nada funciono, cada nombre era un rotundo no de la bola de pelos, que cada día iba creciendo más y más y que (a ratos) hasta lucia ofendido por el nuevo invento de nombre.

No fue hasta aquella noche en que Luna Lovegood vino de visita (si, Luna era en estos momentos, una de las más cercanas amigas de Hermione, y se había ganado mi confianza y lo admito, mi aprecio, cuando fue el único ser en el mundo mágico que no intento disuadir por las buenas o las malas a Hermione de continuar con nuestra relación), con toda una colección de revistas y libros de criaturas mágicas, mitológicas y casi inverosímiles, a contarle a Hermione sobre la última expedición que había realizado (creo que esta vez se había ido como 5 meses al corazón de la selva amazónica), que la bola de pelos obtuvo su nombre.

Siempre eh creído que ella tenía cierto don con los animales, por eso no me extraño que el minino demorara 3 segundos en subírsele a su regazo, incluso no me extraño cuando se miraron fijamente el uno a la otra casi como si se conectaran telepáticamente, es más, lo siguiente que sucedió tampoco me extraño, era tan normal en ella soltar frases al azar como si las dijera con una parte de su cerebro que no tenemos todos conectado.

-tiene cara de Casper…Hola Casper.

- ¿Casper? – dijimos al unísono Hermione y yo.

- Si, Casper – respondió Luna- porque desaparece y reaparece.

-Te refieres a como, ¿el fantasma Casper? – se aventuro a preguntar Hermione.

-¿Que fantasma hay que se llame Casper? –pregunte.

- Si, ese mismo ¡ - respondió emocionada Luna.

- Es una historia muggle para niños Draco, de un fantasma amigable, quizás tenga alguna copia del libro por ahí entre los estantes de arriba.

- Pues, suerte con eso – me atreví a decir- llevamos semanas tratando de darle un nombre y hasta ahora solo conseguimos que nos dé la espalda indignado.

-Eso es porque intentan darle un nombre a alguien que ya lo tiene, ¿no es así Casper? , anda, se un buen gatito Casper y ve a tu almohadón a dormir que ya es muy tarde para que los niños buenos estén despiertos.

Y el maullo…se estiro, dio un salto del regazo de Luna al piso, y como si toda su vida hubiera obedecido instrucciones, se recostó en su almohadón a dormir. Creo que estaba tan atónito que perdí el hilo de la conversación por unos minutos hasta que escuche un "Malfoy" colarse por allí.

_¿Qué? ¿Malfoy que?

_ Le decía a Hermione que será Casper Malfoy Granger.

_ ¿Cómo que Malfoy? Una bola de pelos de cuatro patas no llevara mi apellido!

_ Pues no puede ser solo Casper Granger si es de ambos, además, se parece a un Malfoy, tez blanca, los mismos ojos, la misma mirada entre rebelde e insolente. –replico Luna.

_Admítelo Draco, si se parece a ti un poquito – sentencio Hermione. Además, se supone que es de ambos, así se sentirá más de la familia, más de NUESTRA familia.

Y luego de una discusión que duro…30 segundos… tuve que rendirme por el bien de mi paz mental y aceptar, que había un nuevo Malfoy en el mundo...

…Casper Malfoy Granger…

…Mis padres me van a matar…

* * *

><p>Nota 2: La inspiración para este fic, nació de una foto de un minino que estaba en adopción en una fundación de protección de animales, había sido rescatado ya grandecito, y en el afán de buscarle una familia definitiva, su familia temporal le había tomado un par de fotos, donde salió tan MALFOY, que no pude evitarlo. En honor a este minino (que aún busca hogar), es que decidí conservar su nombre original.<p>

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leerlo!


	4. Comida

Disclaimer: Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling (gracias, gracias, gracias por crearlos).

…..

**Capítulo 4**

**Comida**

Alimento, comida, energía para el cuerpo y la mente, pasión secreta mía (desde el punto de vista de comerla, no de cocinarla) y la que definitivamente, no fue una de las razones por las que estoy con Hermione.

Ella es todo dones, con sus 27 años se ha vuelto realmente hermosa, no hay nada como caminar, correr, escurrirte y entrenarte por un par de años con la finalidad de sobrevivir a una guerra y derrotar al archi-enemigo del mundo, para que tu cuerpo pase de bonito a hermosamente balanceado. (Hermione detesta mucho que diga este chiste personal, pero después de tanto dolor, miseria y sufrimiento, a ratos, solo me queda tratar de hallarle el lado cómico que no tienen a algunas cosas, aunque sea, para simular que este dolor y oscuridad que se quedaron tatuados en mi antebrazo, no fueron más que un mal sueño).

Es inteligente, es la bruja más inteligente de su generación (y de la generación anterior y posiblemente de la que sigue), es valiente, es generosa, es increíblemente estudiosa y no eh conocido a otra mujer que luzca tan sexi en una pijama más antigua y desaliñada que el escudo de Hogwarts y pantuflas de conejito a las 9 de la mañana luego de no haber dormido en las últimas 24 horas porque "no se dio cuenta que hora era y siguió leyendo".

Pero todos tenemos un defecto, y el de Hermione era la cocina.

Cocinar cocinar si sabía, dentro de ciertas recetas y parámetros podíamos perfectamente no morir de hambre ni de intoxicación, después de todo, hasta cierto punto, la cocina y las pociones tienen alguna similitud, cuando debes seguir una receta ya pensada y no colocar nada de mas ni de menos. Incluso yo llegue a hacer algo similar a cocinar, y bajo los parámetros de "no cambiar nada de la receta" todo funcionaba y hasta era entretenido, pero la parte de limpiar trastos nunca fue de mi agrado, detesto los días de "a Draco le toca limpiar los trastos", sobre todo por su doble obsesión de no tener elfos domésticos y de no usar la magia para las cosas "simples". Ya me dirás que tiene de simple quitar la grasa de las ollas. Es por eso que muchas veces suelo tener "reuniones de trabajo" hasta tarde en esos mágicos días de lavar trastos de tal forma que consigo zafarme de hacerlos a lo muggle, y con algo de ayuda de mi varita y una dormida Hermione que ignora que sucede en la cocina, consigo dejar todo medianamente limpio sin demasiado esfuerzo (y la clave para no ser descubierto es dejarlo todo MEDIANAMENTE limpio).

Pero me desvío del tema, hablaba de Hermione, de la cocina y de sus NO dotes culinarias, ya deje en claro que mientras fuese comida de supervivencia, y nada digno de ser degustado en un banquete, todo estaba bien, lo que no estaba bien era esos días en que llegaba peculiarmente estresada y molesta del trabajo y decidía desahogarse inventando un nuevo plato en la cocina.

Eh visto y probado cada cosa salir de esos ataques de enojo, que me sobran las ganas de buscar al o la infeliz que la puso de ese humor e invitarlo a cenar a casa.

Ese día llegue a casa un poco más tarde de lo normal, no mucho, solo una media hora quizás algo más, pero desde el momento en que cruce el umbral de nuestro pequeño departamento, pude sentir un escalofrío recorrerme en la espalda, quizás, solo quizás, era una buena noche para hacer una visita/cena amistosa a la casa de mi buen amigo Zabinni.

Pero mi leona favorito se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y antes de que pudiera ingeniera una excusa, me arrastró a la mesa de la cocina, donde un aún pequeño e inocente Casper esperaba frente a su platito ansioso por su ración de comida.

Al momento de adoptar a Casper, entre las cientos de reglas que pusimos (puso ella), estaba la de alimentarlo en la medida de lo posible únicamente con comida especial para su especie, la cual ella solía traer con cierta frecuencia a casa junto con el resto de las compras.

Pero era la primera vez que había decidido hacer una "comida especial" desde que llego Casper, y haciendo una excepción a la regla, decidió que el también debía probarla.

Nos sirvió a ambos en nuestros respectivos platos, ambos olfateamos con cautela nuestra comida y ante la mirada casi asesina de ella por nuestro "espectáculo de desconfianza", procedimos a ingerirla.

En mi experiencia lo mejor era tragar sin saborear, aunque era inevitable que algunos sabores se colaran en tu paladar, en esta ocasión, había una mezcla de sabores entre pus de alguna extraña planta extraída del invernadero de Hogwarts, y esencia de calcetines de Filtch, esta vez realmente se había lucido, lo trague como pude.

-Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?-nos pregunto.

Casper en su inocencia lo saboreo, su cara fue un verdadero poema, sus arcadas eran dignas de un actor renacentista emulando la muerte, y como era de esperarse, tardo mas en probarla que en vomitarla, como si nada, sobre el piso, ligeramente cerca de los pies de Hermione.

-Ni yo podría haberlo expresado mejor. –pensé, mirando el espectáculo de Casper aun haciendo sus últimos gestos y arcadas.

Me basto subir la mirada directamente a los ojos de Hermione para darme cuenta de que no lo había pensado, sino que lo había DICHO, en voz alta y con mi mejor tono marca Malfoy.

Lo que sucedió después…bueno, resumiré diciendo que aprendí lo fuerte que golpean los sartenes, que las siguientes 2 semanas soy responsable de alimentarme y alimentar a Casper y que Casper y yo hemos sido ambos exiliados por esta noche al sillón.

…

Aún así no me arrepiento de lo que dije.

…..

Empieza a agradarme este gato.


	5. Un problema de pelos

Disclaimer: Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling (gracias, gracias, gracias por crearlos).

…..

**Capítulo 5**

**Un problema de pelos.**

Con el paso del tiempo comencé a acostumbrarme a Casper, aún no entiendo su obsesión (poco disminuida) de observarme cada que entro y salgo del baño, la teoría de Luna de que intenta emularme como ejemplo paterno no me convence.

La semana luego del incidente de la comida, Hermione desayuno sola, almorzó en la oficina con sus compañeras de trabajo y ceno en casa de Luna o con Luna o sin Luna si era necesario pero definitivamente no iba a permitir que nuestras hambrientas caras la hicieran flaquear en nuestro castigo.

Así que antes la insistencia de mi estomago y de las uñas de Casper clavándoseme en la pantorrilla cada que me veía, como si mitad suplicara alimento y mitad se vengara de mi por habernos puesto en esta situación, tuve que aprender a hacer compras, y cocinar algo medianamente pasable, para ambos.

También me toco descubrir por el método de preguntar y errar, que existía la comida para gatos, que la comida para perros no era igual, que esas cosas venían por edades y si errabas lo suficiente como para darle comida de otra especie, de otra edad y de una marca de dudosa procedencia, tu gato podía quedar ligeramente calvo y vomitarte todo el sillón.

Fue en ese punto, y sabiendo que aun nos quedaban un par de días de castigo, que decidí buscar ayuda.

Mi primera opción era Luna, pero luego de recordar su historial de animales mágicos no descubiertos que conocía, pensé que quizás podría intentar implementar remedios mágicos aun no probados en Casper, no es que me importara demasiado, pero si Casper quedaba del todo calvo o le saliera una segunda cabeza a causa de mi poco conocimiento cuidando seres vivos, las explicaciones y excusas que tendría que darle a Hermione serian más largas que una clase de Historia de la Magia, además, no podía permitir que ella supiera que era mejor que yo en algo en lo que yo la había criticado, como ser, alimentar a un ser vivo sin mutarlo en otra cosa.

Como pude metí a un molesto y medio calvo Casper en una vieja mochila, y mientras pensaba y pensaba y pensaba quien podría tener mínimas nociones de cuidado de animales no mágicos (y que fuera capaz de medianamente tolerarme sin echarme a mí y a Casper un moco murciélago o algo peor) decidí tomar unos polvos Flu, pararme frente a la pequeña chimenea que habíamos instalado Hermione y yo en nuestro departamento y sin tener del todo seguridad de que funcionaría, dije la dirección de una de esas pocas casas a las que sabía, Hermione aún visitaba con cierta regularidad y a la que un par de veces fui, mas por cortesía que por congeniar con el dueño.

Entre por la chimenea, sentí el silencio en la casa, y agradecí que pareciera estar vacía, porque en esos momentos mis deseos de tener público y ser el centro de atención eran mínimos, por no decir nulos. Camine un poco hasta dar con el dueño de la casa, quien se encontraba revisando tranquilamente algunos papeles y que, seguramente pensó que el ser que llegaba era alguien más a quien si estuviese esperando.

- Mi gato esta quedándose calvo Potter – dije, mientras un medio calvo Casper sacaba la cabeza por la mochila en señal de desaprobación de que ande divulgando su actual condición.

- Ah…buenas tardes…Malfoy…

- Si si buenas tardes, mi gato esta quedándose calvo, ¿vas a ayudarme o no? - dije, aún no sabiendo cómo actuar, mientras sacaba a una ya molesto Casper de la mochila y se lo ponía a escasos centímetros de su rostro, estoy casi seguro que si no fuera por sus reflejos de Auror, Casper le hubiera dejado al "elegido" una cicatriz de igual o mayor tamaño en la cara que la que le dejo el Lord Tenebroso.

- Quieres apartar esa cosa de mi cara Malfoy! ¿Qué has hecho con el pobre animal?

- ¿Qué?! Yo, yo no eh hecho nada!

- Si claro, y esta semi calvo porque si, hasta donde yo recuerdo Malfoy, los gatos pierden pelo pero no mudan de pelaje hasta quedar como roedores calvos.

- Miauuu.

- Ya lo ofendiste Potter, -bajo a casper al suelo- si te ataca ya no es mi culpa! Además ya te dije que no le hice nada malo...al menos eso creo, solo intente alimentarlo con esas cosas que parece excremento de Hipogrifo con los que Hermione suele alimentarlo y luego…luego apareció así!

- Como que excremento de Hipo…ah baja a tu gato de mis sillo…tendrás que pagar la retapizada de ese sillón Malfoy!

- Lo llamaste roedor calvo, te lo merecías.

- Agh…bien, de acuerdo, una cosa a la vez, primero, sujeta a tu gato antes que los saque a ambos de mi casa, segundo, esa cosa con la que Hermione lo alimenta no es excremento de nada, por favor dime que no lo alimentaste con excremento de algo, tercero, si te ayudo, que quede claro que será por Hermione y porque no quiero que acaben en Azkaban por haber matado a su novio por culpa de un gato calvo y cuarto, si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que prometer que seguirás mis instrucciones y tú y tu gato se portaran bien.

Me cruzo de brazos, intento verlo con mi mejor mirada de autosuficiencia, nos batimos por unos segundos en ese duelo de miradas propios de nuestra etapa de pubertos en Hogwarts, miro a Casper, que ya algo más tranquilo luego de haber sacado su ira contenida en el sillón de Potter se para a mi lado, observándonos batirnos en un duelo de egos, finalmente se para a mi lado tratando de imitarme, aunque su actual condición de calvicie temprana no le ayuda mucho.

Finalmente decido levantarlo del suelo, y estirar mi mano en señal de aprobación.

- Hecho Potter.

Estrecha mi mano ya algo más calmado y no puede evitar ver de reojo a casper y murmurar algo así como "en verdad tu gato se parece a ti".

Empiezo a acostumbrarme a esa comparación.

- Básicamente, lo que necesita tu gato

- Casper

- Perdón ¿qué?

- Su nombre, es CAS-PER.

- Miauuu

- Bien… lo que CASPER necesita, es un veterinario.

- ¿Un qué?

- Miaauuuu

- Es como un Medimago para animales no mágicos, un muggle que sepa cómo atenderlo.

- Si esa era toda tu ayuda podría haberlo solucionado solo Potter.

- Miauuuu

- Pues hubieras buscado uno desde el principio.

- Miauuuu

- Lo hubiera hecho si supiera manejarme en el mundo muggle!

- Miauuuu

- Malfoy..

Lo veo tallarse la sien, respirar profundamente y mirarnos a ambos –a Casper y a mí.

- No veía un animal y su amo aliándose para atacarme desde Nagini.

- Oye no nos compares.

- No los comparo, de hecho, es un recuerdo que hubiera deseado no tener – un suspiro de esos que suena a dolorosos recuerdos guardados en el alma le sale del pecho, esa es una época que ninguno de los dos desea recordar, ambos perdimos a nuestra manera muchas personas y muchas cosas que amábamos y que no pudimos proteger- bien, empecemos de nuevo, necesitas un veterinario, conozco uno bueno que estará atendiendo a esta hora, es más que todo una clínica para animales, tendremos que regresar a tu casa y recoger algunas cosas que use Casper, sobre todo la comida que le has estado dando, y alguna muestra o almohadón donde haya estado durmiendo, podría ser alguna clase de envenenamiento o una alimaña que haya entrado a tu hogar y lo haya infectado.

Casper se remueve con nervios, aún para su corta edad sabe que su condición no es normal y que lo que viene no suena nada bien.

- Bien, vamos, mientras más rápido vayamos más rápido ustedes dos dejaran de mirarme con su cara de psicópatas.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, Casper algo asustado solo atino a hacerse un ovillito dentro de la mochila, lo que facilito las cosas, recogimos un par de almohadones, las tres bolsas de comida diferentes que había comprado, vi como Potter las miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y desconcierto, y partimos hacia el medimago de animales muggle.

La cara de consternación del veterinario me inquieto un poco, pero no fue hasta que reviso el contenido de las bolsas de comida, cuando su rostro muto a una mezcla entre "me aguanto la risa porque soy un profesional" y "pobre, pobre animalito" que la sensación de culpabilidad me comenzó a dejar un vacio extraño en el estomago.

Nos sacaron a una especie de sala de espera mientras le hacían algunos análisis a Casper, pude ver otros muggles con sus mascotas esperando su turno, algunos lucían sanos, otros por el contrario lucían aún peor que Casper, en algún momento vi alguien entrar llorando con un perro en brazos mientras pedía auxilio, vi gente de blanco y verde correr de un lado al otro y colocarlo en una camilla llenándolo de extraños aparatos y tubos, esa situación me desconcertó bastante, hasta ese momento no me había planteado que 2/3 partes de mi familia pertenecían al mundo muggle, y que yo desconocía casi todo de este.

Aun cuando entre los magos es normal tener gatos como mascotas, Hermione había criado a Casper como un gato muggle, no es que haya demasiada diferencia, pero su alimentación y sus juguetes eran todos libres de magia, lo que me llevo a descartar cualquier tipo de tratamiento mágico para atenderlo de inmediato y me llevo al lugar donde estaba. De igual forma, y aunque aún vivíamos en un pequeño departamento dentro del territorio mágico, sobre todo por nuestros trabajos, Hermione solía ir y venir entre ambos mundo, después de todo sus padres, a los que ella visitaba con regularidad eran completamente muggles.

¿Qué hubiera sido si en lugar de Casper, quien hubiera contraído una enfermedad grave y muggle hubiera sido Hermione? No sabría cómo moverme en ese mundo, entre sus médicos, sus medicinas y sus aparatos.

Estoy seguro que en mis cavilaciones comencé a fruncir el seño, y a poner ese rostro de preocupación y angustia que me delato ante Snape en 5to año cuando tuve que cumplir el "encargo" del Señor Tenebroso.

Como Auror que era, a Potter no se le escapo mi expresión.

- No creo que debas preocuparte tanto por el ga...por Casper, Malfoy, no creo que tenga algo que no pueda curarse.

- no es…no estoy preocupado por el gato.

- Si es por Hermione, se que podrá molestarse pero creo que has hecho méritos para que te perdone luego de haberte atrevido a venir aquí.

- No es…eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿No esperarás que después de tanta mierda que hubo entre nosotros te vaya a contar mi vida privada y mis secretos no Potter?

- ¿Hay cosas que no cambian no Malfoy? A veces me cuesta creer todas las cosas buenas que dice de ti Hermione.

Creo que a estas alturas habíamos subido el tono de voz lo suficiente como para que todos los que estaban en esa sala se quedaran mudos, viéndonos discutir, quizás esperando la siguiente frase para decidir de qué bando ponerse o detrás de que mueble ocultarse.

Puede que lleve más de 8 años viviendo exiliado de mis padres, que haya sido desheredado de la fortuna Malfoy, que tenga una novia de orígenes muggle, y que haya cambiado radicalmente mi posición sobre la "pureza de la sangre", pero seguía siendo un Malfoy, de alguna forma, todos mis años de crianza me gritaban a cien voces que ese muro de distancia que mantenía con el mundo –mágico o muggle- y que solo Hermione había logrado cruzar, debía mantenerse lo más intacto posible.

Pero esa sensación de vacío, angustia y preocupación que me habían generados las ideas de una Hermione enferma y una versión mia inútil e incapaz de hacer algo por ella había hecho que alguna parte de mi cerebro recapacitara y entendiera, que quizás, estaba frente a una de las pocas personas que podría ayudarme si algo malo le pasara a ella, y que este, podría ser el único acercamiento en territorio neutral que tendríamos.

Ya he perdido muchas cosas en la vida, muchas personas a las que no supe defender, no quiero que Hermione se una a esa lista.

- ¿Ella….te habla de mi?

- Claro que si, ¿Qué esperabas?, aunque aun no termine de acostumbrarme a la idea, eres su novio, y de alguna forma la haces feliz.

- Feliz…

- Sí, feliz, siempre que me visita no puede evitar comentarme tal o cual gesto que has tenido con ella, a veces hasta llego a preguntarme si no los inventa solo para hacer que me agrades, pero conozco a Hermione, se cuando miente y sé que cuando habla de ti, no miente, es mi mejor amiga, puedes no ser de mi agrado, pero la haces feliz y ese es un hecho que eh aprendido a aceptar, aunque eso implique hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva de todo nuestro historial de "odio" mutuo.

- No esperaba que hayas hecho un borrón y cuenta nueva Potter.

- Malfoy, soy un Auror profesional, No cualquiera entra a mi casa con tanta tranquilidad, ¿Crees que no tengo cientos de artefactos y hechizos alrededor y dentro de mi casa?, si no te siquiera tolerara, aunque sea por Hermione, tu y Casper se hubieran convertido en un monton de cenizas antes de que termines de sacar tu cuerpo de la red Flu, pero estás en la lista de personas que pueden ingresar a mi casa, Hermione siempre creyó que algún día lo harías, que vendrías por las buenas, sin necesidad que ella te lleve a jalones. Sospecho que nunca se imagino las circunstancias, pero eso es lo de menos.

-No conozco el mundo muggle, no me crie para conocerlo sino para despreciarlo, y aunque ya no tenga esas creencias, aun tengo ese vacío de conocimiento, vivimos y trabajamos en el mundo mágico, hasta la llegada de Casper, el mundo muggle poco o nada había entrado a nuestro hogar. Si… Hermione,….si en lugar de Casper fuera Hermione quien enfermará de algo que no sea conocido en el mundo mágico, no sabría que hacer. -bien - lo había hecho, se lo había dicho.

-oh.

Eso fue todo lo que dijimos por los siguientes 30 minutos, cada uno de hundió en sus propios pensamientos, desconozco en que pensaba Potter, pero mi mente siguió torturándome una y otra vez con la idea de que mi pasado y mi "brillante educación de sangre limpia" una vez más me estaba exponiendo a perder lo que más amaba.

Luego de eso, el medima..el veterinario salió con Casper en brazos, un Casper más tranquilo y algo adormilado.

-Bien señor Malfoy, lo que tiene Casper es una reacción alérgica y una ligera intoxicación producida en parte por la mezcla de alimentación y porque una de las bolsas estaba…caducada, es importante que de aquí en adelante lo alimente solamente con ciertas marcas y tipos de comida y se asegure que estén vigentes, le daré una lista de medicinas que deberá suministrarle y un listado de marcas de alimentos para gatos además de un listado de alimentos de humanos que puede y que no puede comer. Le sugiero, que a futuro, lo transporte en una caja para gatos y no en una mochila, ahora es dócil, pero cuando crezca esa mochila no será ni cómoda ni segura para él. Durante estas dos semanas quiero que lo alimente con una dieta especial que le explicaré en un momento y luego tendrá que traerlo a un control.

Luego de 10 minutos de indicaciones, donde comprendí lo complicado que era cuidar a un ser vivo, llego una algo abultada cuenta, y me percate, más que todo por la cara de enojo de la encargada la caja, que el dinero mágico no servía en este lugar.

Una falencia más en mi vida, no tengo idea de cómo cambiar una moneda por otra. Tuve que aceptar que esta vez Potter "invitara", -La próxima vez que enfermes a Casper, Malfoy, tendrás que correr tu con la cuenta", fue todo lo que dijo para dar por terminaba la disputa que se venía encima por mi necedad de no aceptar dinero de él.

Una vez en casa, y con Casper dormitando en su almohadón favorito, Potter se dispuso a marcharse.

Un apretón de manos y un simple gracias fue todo lo que dije, aún así siento que me costó un mundo hacerlo, no me imaginaba que ese gracias sería el primero de muchos más que le daría.

-Sabes Malfoy-dijo ya frente a la chimenea – estaba pensando que en 3 semanas es el cumpleaños de Hermione, y que no sería mala idea hacerle algo especial. Sé que lleva mucho tiempo deseando ir a ciertos lugares no mágicos contigo, SOLO contigo, quizás, solo quizás, podría ser una buena ocasión para cumplir ese deseo.

- ¿Estas de joda Potter? Te acabo de decir que no se moverme en el mundo Muggle!.

- Por eso TU regalo de cumpleaños sería sorprenderla llevándole a todos esos lugares y MI regalo de cumpleaños sería asegurarme que puedas hacerlo sin que todo acabe en un rotundo fiasco. Piénsalo esta noche y me envías una lechuza mañana.

Y antes de que pueda pensar, protestar o hablar, se marcho.

Esa noche Hermione llego temprano a casa, antes de que lograra prepararme algo no toxico de cenar, pero después de haber alimentado a Casper con su nueva dieta.

De alguna forma que desconozco, pero que sospecho, supo que Casper estaba enfermo y supo que fui a un veterinario.

Me regaño por alrededor de 5 minutos por mi despiste que "casi le causa la muerte a Casper", pero tuvo la delicadeza de no mencionar de alguna forma a Potter, y luego de que se le pasara el enojo inicial, nos suspendió el castigo a ambos.

No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que extraña la comida de Hermione.


	6. Todo es culpa de los elfos

Gracias gracias gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no saben la alegría que me da cada comentario, Espero lo que sigue les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling (gracias, gracias, gracias por crearlos).

…..

**Capítulo 6**

**Todo es culpa de los Elfos**

La noche de la "propuesta indecente" de San Potter, estuve dándole vueltas a la idea, mejor dicho, a todas las posibles excusas que podría darle para esquivar las intenciones de mugglesarme o como sea que se deba llamarse el convertirse en un fan de todo lo muggle.

Si, había aceptado que ´la condición actual de mis conocimientos sobre el mundo muggle eran mínimas e insuficientes en caso de situaciones peligrosas y/o delicadas, y, matando en cierta forma lo poco de orgullo malfoy que aun me quedaba, se lo había admitido al señor "Soy-el-salvador-del-mundo-mágico", con la esperanza de obtener alguna guía básica de emergencias, pero de eso a pasar a convertirme en un fan y profundo conocedor de todo eso, oh no, eso no, eso era ir muy lejos, y además, con Potter.

La sola idea de acabar en algún lugar romanticoide estilo muggle con San Potter me revolvía el estomago, tengo un límite de tolerancia al asco y eso se excedía demasiado de ese límite.

Pero, mal que mal, y a pesar de lo que mi padre diga, sigo siendo un Malfoy, y un Malfoy debe saber declinar con tacto este tipo de situaciones, no hacerlo implicaría echar por tierra el escaso -casi nulo diría yo- avance de tener una relación mínimamente civilizada con San Potter, y el no dejaba de ser –por mucho que detestara admitirlo- un amigo importante en la vida de ella.

Luego de poder disfrutar mi reconciliación con Hermione, me quede contemplándola dormir tan pacíficamente que por un instante, hasta sentía la tentación de aceptar la oferta de Potter con tal de verla feliz.

Por otro lado, estoy seguro de que había miles de formas que no implicaran un recorrido tan humillante para mi, de poder hacerla inmensamente feliz en su cumpleaños, podría, por ejemplo, regalarle otro gato, se llamaría Casper II y serviría de reemplazo a futuro en caso de que Casper I sufriera nuevamente de mis cuidados.

O un libro, si, un buen libro, no se cual, pero un libro, aunque eso sería bastante predecible…pensando en libros, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió buscar una guía básica en caso de emergencias del mundo muggle? Había una materia de estudios muggle en Hogwarts, deben haber libros sobre vida muggle entonces, en algún lugar, pero deben haberlo, oh padrino cuanta falta me haces ahora, podrías ayudarme a camuflarme a Hogwarts para revisar su biblioteca, una escuela que fue dirigida por tanto tiempo por un amante muggle como Dumbledore debe estar lleno de libros sobre vida muggle.

Algún buen regalo debe haber y se me debe poder ocurrir en las 3 semanas que faltan para su cumpleaños, seguro Nott me echa una mano, a pesar de seguir soltero tiene fama de conquistador, alguna idea se le debe ocu…NO, eso no, Draco Malfoy nunca ha pedido consejos sobre cómo conquistar o mimar a su novia a otros chicos y mucho menos a uno que tenga fama de conquistador, no, jamás, pensándolo bien, creo que prohibiré a Nott que se acerque a MI Hermione, seremos socios en nuestro pequeña empresa de pociones e ingredientes mágicos, pero hasta ahí llega lo de compartir. Los amigos no comparten novias, debería aclararle ese tema la próxima vez que lo vea, solo por si acaso.

Esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba, además, si acepto la oferta de Potter, quedaría el inconveniente de tener que buscar más y más excusas para tener tiempo de verme con el sin que ella se entere, y Hermione tonta no es, pero celosa si, y mi persona podría acabar incrustada en una pared si ella llega a sospechar que estoy ocultándole algo, por mucho que sea algo hecho por y para ella, luego sabría la verdad, lloraría de alegría, me abrazaría, se disculparía y todo eso, pero lo de incrustado en la pared no me lo quitan.

No, definitivamente no, si alguien sabe lo peligrosa que puede ser Hermione ese soy yo, no en vano en mis épocas más oscuras me lleve un par de bien merecidos golpes por parte de ella, debo escribir a Potter en este instante antes que ella despierte y hacerle entender que su idea me expone a demasiado peligros a mi persona y a mi virilidad.

-Draco, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –pillado, a veces olvido que tiene el sueño ligero.

-Solo algo de insomnio, no es nada, descansa.

- Esta bien. No te desveles ¿si? mañana tienes trabajo.

-Si lo se, tu también descansa.

- A cariño casi lo olvido, en el ministerio me pidieron *bostezo* que sea parte de una pequeña delegación que partirá mañana en la noche a Islandia a negociar con un grupo de líderes mágicos la inserción paulatina de algunas ideas pro-elfos y pro-otras especies en sus leyes laborales.

-¿Viajas? – ¿se va?, caigo sentado en la cama de la sola idea de que ella se marche aunque sea un par de días.

-Si, lo siento, con todo lo de anoche olvide mencionártelo – se sienta a mi lado, toma mi mano, eso no puede ser bueno.

-¿me extrañaras? – esta poniendo ESA cara de puchero, esto no puede ser nada bueno.

-Claro que si preciosa, pero, solo será un día o no ¿cierto? –me aventuro a decir, con un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno…de echo…

"3 SEMANAS!"

Mi grito despertó a Casper, que corrió a la habitación como quien espera ver el acontecimiento más impresionante de su vida, creo que también despertó a los vecinos, y si mi grito no los despertó, las siguientes 2 horas de discusión debieron hacerlo, intente por todos los medios oponerme a un viaje tan largo, con gente que no conozco, a un lugar distante y con una misión que podría traducirse en semi suicida –considerando que aún hay muchos opositores de las ideas pro-elficas de Hermione. Ella contrarresto explicándome que irían Aurores – y luego de 25 minutos de "debate" me convenció que la zanahoria podrida no estaba en el listado de Aurores que irían-, que la comitiva estaba formada por varios respetables magos y brujas del ministerio, y que los recibirían un grupo de líderes bien respaldados, me debatió la importancia de esto en su carrera, discutimos hasta el clima del lugar, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Casper que seguía con la mirada nuestra discusión como si fuera un partido de quiddich.

Cuando se cruzo de brazos y tercamente me espeto que debía confiar en ella, y que si no era capaz de hacerlo entonces esta relación no iría a ninguna parte, tuve que dar mi brazo a torcer, y admitirle, que no es que no confiara en ella, sino que la sola idea de tenerla lejos 3 semanas … nunca desde que comenzamos a salir nos habíamos separado tanto tiempo, no era su primer viaje, pero sí el más largo, y probablemente no sería el último de muchos más, pero no importaba si era un día o una semana, ese vacío que dejaba ella era imposible de llenar. Termine en la cama, insomne y abrazado a ella hasta que el sol empezó a mostrarse, nunca antes había detestado tanto el sol, creo que ella tampoco durmió.

La noche siguiente llegue temprano a casa, para poder despedirme de ella y ayudarla con sus cosas, cuando entre a la habitación, la vi encogiendo las últimas prendas que llevaría y metiéndolas en un minúsculo bolsón, algún día debería aprenderme ese hechizo. Casper estaba ahí también, no sé que tanto entendió de nuestra discusión de la noche anterior, y si comprendía los términos "viaje" "Islandia" o "3 semanas" o si lo hacía por simple diversión, pero intento colarse en el bolsón de Hermione al menos 3 veces.

Mientras termina de alistarse no pude evitar intentar culparla mentalmente por abandonarme, pero no podía hacerlo, sabía de sus ideales aún antes de enamorarme de ella y en algún momento de mi vida le prometí a ella (y me jure a mi mismo) que yo también lucharía a mi modo por esos mismos ideales, todo con tal de verla sonreír. Intente culpar a la sociedad mágica por tener una tradición tan fuerte de esclavitud a los elfos, tan, tan arraigada por tantas generaciones y tantas familias, entre las que me incluyo, que había obligado a seres tan nobles como ella a jugarse el cuello por defender a los indefensos y liberar a los esclavos, pero tampoco podía, aunque tuviera razón sobre los motivos, una parte de mi sentía que si estas tradiciones no hubieran existido, los seres como Hermione hubieran encontrado otra bandera de lucha igual o más temeraria. Al final termine culpando a los elfos, ¿Por qué? Por ningún motivo y por todos al mismo tiempo, simplemente porque solo así alguna parte de mi cerebro podría asimilar mejor las cosas.

Prometió que regresaría para el amanecer del día de su cumpleaños, se despedido con un último beso que me supo a cielo y a infierno al mismo tiempo, acaricio la cabeza de Casper, y me pidió que cuidara bien de él en su ausencia. Casper maulló, ella hizo puff y desapareció rumbo al ministerio a tomar su transportador.

En la soledad del departamento, que ahora lucia inmenso, una idea me pateo con fuerza, aún no tenía un regalo para su cumpleaños y mi única excusa acababa de marcharse 3 semanas a Islandia.

Estúpido Potter, de alguna forma siempre se salía con la suya.

Rasgue un pedazo de pergamino, escribí rápidamente un "de acuerdo, ¿Qué propones?", y me dirigí a la lechuceria más cercana para enviarle el mensaje a Potter.

Estúpidos elfos y Estúpido Potter que siempre se sale con las suyas.


	7. Tu almohada

Hola! Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan comentarios, las que me leen, las que suscribieron la historia en sus favoritas y las que se suscribieron para enterarse cuando subía un nuevo capítulo, quiero que sepan, que doy un saltito de alegría cada que llega un mensajito nuevo de FFinction avisándome que alguien me escribió/leyó/siguió.

Este capítulo me costó horrores escribirlo, porque quería mostrar a ese Draco metido en su soledad, por eso, se que sonara raro, espero les guste, esto es casi, como un formato experimental, el próximo capítulo regresaremos al estilo de siempre =)

Disclaimer: Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling (gracias, gracias, gracias por crearlos).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Tu almohada**

Me revuelco en la cama, son las dos de la mañana y la carta que tan prolijamente me escribiste reposa en la mesita de noche, sé que debería, sé que debo, responderte aquella carta, aquellas preciosas 2.115 palabras de cuidada caligrafía que rasgaste con tu pluma en el amarillento pergamino; pero no puedo.

Apenas van 2 días de tu ausencia, 2 días en que partiste al otro lado del puto mundo por temas del trabajo, y en la locura que me produce tu ausencia, ya desordene todos tus libros –_lo siento amor mío, ya no están catalogados alfabéticamente_-, rompí un par de tus floreados platos –_siempre fui tan torpe cocinando_- y patee al gato -_¡no es mi culpa! ¡Es de él!, ¡Que me sigue a todos lados como reclamándome por tu ausencia!-._

¿Cómo haré para soportar los 13 malditos días que restan? ¿Me odiaras demasiado por no responder tu extensa carta?

En un arrebato de frustración eh desnudado tu almohada _-realmente amor mío, preferiría desnudarte a ti-_, las florecillas azules y rojas de la funda lucen opacas y extraviadas en el alfombrado piso de nuestra habitación, la almohada ofendida me reclama el rapto de su abrigada segunda piel, y su calva, fría y áspera presencia dista mucho de tus cálidas curvas y tus ondulados cabellos con olor a café y libros_–siempre serás mi castaña favorita-_; quizás lo único que me consuela, es que en su nívea existencia, la almohada aún conserva esas pequeñas manchas que dejas cuando babeas en dormida-_y tú que siempre me lo niegas, pero ahora tengo una prueba, eres humana después de todo, y la cocina no es tu único defecto_-.

Eh cubierto el piso de arrugados intentos frustrados de respuesta, versos mal rimados y quejas sobre el gato, todos y cada uno indignos de ser leídos, -_espero que me entiendas, lo mío siempre fue las pociones, lo tuyo siempre fueron las letras-, _y en un último intento de ser romántico, eh intentado resumir todo esto que siento en solo dos frases "te extraño, te amo", que eh manchado con tinta verde en el último trozo de pergamino que me queda, -_Se que tú me entenderás, me conoces lo suficiente, ¿para qué decir más?, me entenderás, yo sé que me entenderás_-; se que mañana correré a buscar una oficina de correo, maldeciré mil veces por no haber pensado antes en tener un búho propio, seleccionare al ave más rápido que encuentre y la sobornaré con todos los chuches que tenga para que me arrebate estas escuetas palabras y te las lleve antes de que mis miedos me obliguen a retractarme.

Está por amanecer, tu gélida almohada aún huele a café y la oscura habitación aún sabe a tu ausencia, los verdes trozos de la lamparita de noche reposan destrozados en toda la alfombra, eh tenido que estrellarla – _a tu almohada_-por incapaz, por no saber llenar ni un pedacito de tu ausencia, por hostigarme con el olor de tus cabellos, por asecharme con las manchitas de tus recuerdos y sobre todo, por dar abrazos de mierda.


End file.
